burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Orientamento della carta igienica
[[file:Toilet paper orientation over.jpg|thumb|upright|300px|L'orientamento over]] L'orientamento della carta igienica descrive la scelta comportamentale dell'individuo che si determina a disporre la carta igienica sull'apposito sostegno in una delle due possibili modalità. Vi sono infatti due scelte in proposito, utilizzando un porta-rotolo con un “asse“ orizzontale parallelo al muro: la carta può pendere sopra al rotolo (approccio over) o sotto il rotolo (approccio under). La scelta è largamente un fatto di preferenze personali, dettate dalle abitudini. In un'inchiesta tra consumatori e specialisti di bagni e cucine statunitensi, il 60-70% degli intervistati si sono pronunciati per l'over. A dispetto dell'argomento apparentemente banale, spesso si hanno opinioni molto decise in proposito. L'opinionista Ann LandersAnn Landers Features at Creators Syndicate ha dichiarato che la questione era stata il nodo più controverso nella storia della sua rubrica. I difensori di ciascuna posizione citano vantaggi che vanno dall'estetica all'ospitalità, dalla pulizia alla conservazione della carta, e la facilità di strappare singoli tagli dal rotolo. Da ambedue le parti sono schierati celebrità ed esperti. Le ragioni dietro la scelta di ognuno sono state analizzate da diversi studi con teorie che spaziano dall'età, al sesso, lo status socioeconomico e la filosofia politica. È stato anche suggerito che la preferenza under possa essere correlata al possesso di un camper o di un gatto.Per i pro e contro, compresa la questione dei camper e dei gatti, si veda la sezione "Argomenti"; per le celebrità e gli esperti, tra cui Ann Landers, si veda "Preferenze notorie"; per le teorie, la sezione "Temi". Le soluzioni vanno dal compromesso, all'uso di distributori di carta separati o addirittura di bagni diversi. Un uomo si batte per un piano che imponga al suo paese lo standard di un unico orientamento obbligatorio, ed almeno un inventore spera di rendere popolare un nuovo tipo di porta-rotolo brandeggiabile da un orientamento all'altro.Dell'appassionato, Bill Jarrett, e dell'inventore Curtis Batts, si tratterà alla sezione "Soluzioni". [[file:Toilet paper orientation under.jpg|thumb|upright|300px|L'orientamento under]] Contesto e rilevanza Nell'articolo Bathroom Politics: Introducing Students to Sociological Thinking from the Bottom Up,''Burns 2003. Edgar Alan Burns, professore di sociologia all'Eastern Institute of Technology,Collegamenti esterni in punto: * EIT Hawke's Bay website * EIT Twist Library website descrive alcune ragioni per cui la "politica" della carta igienica è meritevole di studio. Il primo giorno del corso introduttivo di Burns alla sociologia, egli chiede agli studenti, "Da che parte pensate dovrebbe pendere un rotolo di carta igienica?"Burns 2003, p. 111. Nei successivi cinquanta minuti, gli studenti esaminano il motivo per cui hanno scelto le loro risposte, esplorando la costruzione sociale di "regole e pratiche cui non avevano mai pensato consciamente in precedenza".Burns 2003, p. 113. Stabiliscono connessioni a grandi temi della sociologia, tra cui i ruoli di genere, la sfera pubblicaCollegamenti esterni in punto: * Public Sphere Guide A Research Guide, Teaching Guide and Resource for the Renewal of the Public Sphere * Transformations of the Public Sphere Essay Forum * Jürgen Habermas, "The Public Sphere: An Encyclopedia Article," New German Critique 3 (1974) * Spark summary of Habermas' public sphere book e la privata, la razza ed etnicità, e l'età. Per di più, Burns sostiene che se ne ricava un ulteriore insegnamento: :«I sociologi si preoccupano spesso che la loro disciplina sia vista meramente come un'elaborazione del banale o dell'ovvio. Pertanto, il punto teoretico illustrato attraverso l'esercitazione della carta-pendente non è che le realtà di piccola-scala sono l'opposto della sociologia di grande rappresentazione, ma piuttosto che la grande rappresentazione non esiste autonomamente "nel mondo reale". Dettagli minori, regole e credenze "date per scontate" ''sono i meta-discorsi consustanziali della società, ed è questo che li fa così potenti.» L'attività di Burns è stata adottata da un corso di psicologia sociale alla University of Notre Dame, dove è usata per illustrare i principi del classico La realtà come costruzione sociale, pubblicato nel 1966 da Peter L. BergerCollegamenti esterni in punto: * Description at Boston University Religious Faculty * Peter Berger's blog * Peter L. Berger Room * Peter Berger Resources * From Religion-Online **Protestantism and the Quest for Certainty **The Class Struggle in American Religion **Cakes for the Queen of Heaven: 2,500 Years of Religious Ecstasy **Protestantism and the Quest for Certainty **Epistemological Modesty: An Interview with Peter Berger **Reflections of an Ecclesiastical Expatriate * Dialectical Social Science Conservative humanism of Berger circle compared to tradition of Western Marxism. e Thomas Luckmann.Collett 2008. Questioni quotidiane del genere, che sono state adoperate per risvegliare l'immaginazione sociologica,Collegamenti esterni in punto: *Excerpt from C. Wright Mills, The Sociological Imagination *A Mills Revival? by S .Aronowitz *Contemporary Analysis of C. Wright Mills *On Intellectual Craftsmanship from Sociological Imagination (pdf mirror) *Sociological Imagination in life events comprendono partite di tris, violazioni dello spazio personale,Bibliografia in punto: * Hall, Edward T. (1966). The Hidden Dimension. Anchor Books. ISBN 0-385-08476-5. * Engleberg, Isa N. Working in Groups: Communication Principles and Strategies. My Communication Kit Series, 2006. page 140-141 * Kennedy DP, Gläscher J, Tyszka JM, Adolphs R. (2009). Personal space regulation by the human amygdala. Nat Neurosci. 12:1226-1227. PMID 19718035 doi:10.1038/nn.2381 * Engleberg,Isa N. Working in Groups: Communication Principles and Strategies. My Communication Kit Series, 2006. page 140-141 * Elias, L.J., M.S., Saucier, (2006) Neuropsychology: Clinical and Experimental Foundations. Boston; MA. Pearson Education Inc. ISBN 0-205-34361-9 * Previc, F.H. (1998). The neuropsychology of 3D space. Psychol. Bull. 124:123-164. le regole della deambulazione, e l'"etichetta" Searchable database of family restroom locations seguita dagli uomini nella scelta degli orinatoi dei bagni pubblici. Paul 2006.Collegamenti esterni in punto bagni pubblici: *American Restroom Association America's advocate for the availability of clean, safe, well designed public restrooms *Shutting down vandalism (modern washroom design) *The use of glass brick as an industrial architectural aesthetic in underground washrooms/changerooms * Australia's National Public Toilet Map shows the location of more than 14,000 public and private public toilet facilities across Australia. * Public Toilets Database Locations of public toilets in 18 countries. New locations and comments can be added. Detailed information includes the geographic coordinates and quality of the facility. * ToiletZone.net French website with toilets picture * Needaloo The Uk Online Disabled Loo Locator *Safe to Pee: A Gender Neutral Restroom Directory * Hundertwasser's toilets New Zealand Christopher Peterson,Collegamenti esterni e bibliografia in punto: * Peterson, Christopher (2006). A Primer in Positive Psychology. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * "VIA Institute on Character". Retrieved 2008-04-12. professore di psicologia presso l'Università del Michigan, classifica la scelta dell'orientamento della carta igienica nella categoria "gusti, preferenze ed interessi", in contrapposizione o ai valori o a "attitudini, tratti, norme e bisogni". Fra gli interessi personali compaiono anche la bibita preferita o la squadra di baseball del cuore.Peterson 2006, pp. 173–175. Gli interessi sono una parte importante dell'identità: ci si aspetta e si preferisce che persone differenti abbiano differenti interessi, il che è in funzione del "senso di unicità" di ciascuno. Le differenze di interessi di solito portano al massimo alla presa in giro e al blando rimprovero. Per la maggior parte delle persone, gli interessi non causano le serie divisioni causate dai conflitti di valori; un'eventuale eccezione è ciò che Peterson chiama "i tipi 'svègliati' tra noi" che elevano gli interessi a problemi morali.Peterson 2006, pp. 173–175. Morton Ann GernsbacherCollegamenti esterni in punto: *Web site at the University of Wisconsin. *APS official home page professoressa di psicologia presso la Università del Wisconsin-Madison, confronta l'orientamento della carta igienica con l'orientamento degli strumenti da taglio nella lavastoviglie, la scelta del cassetto in cui riporre i propri calzini, e l'ordine nel farsi lo shampoo e lavarsi il resto del corpo sotto la doccia. In ciascuna opzione, c'è una soluzione prototipica scelta della maggioranza, e vi è il tentativo di offrire spiegazioni semplicistiche di come la minoranza dev'essere differente. La studiosa avverte che gli esperimenti di neuroimaging — che nel 2007 stavano iniziando a vagliare comportamenti dalla rotazione mentaleCollegamenti esterni in punto: * Mental rotation lesson using PsyToolkit (with Java demonstration) * Mental rotation training/testing flash application e le espressioni faccialiCollegamenti esterni in punto: * The Naked Face, August 5, 2002. Annals of Psychology * Facial Expressions Resources Page contains links to research concerning facial expressions * Bell's Palsy information site Information for sufferer's of facial palsy/facial paralysis allo shopping dall'alimentarista ed al solletico — devono essere accompagnati dall'attenzione ad evitare siffatti pregiudizi culturali e stereotipi.Gernsbacher 2007. Nel suo libro Conversational Capital,Official Site Bertrand Cesvet presenta la disposizione della carta igienica come un esempio di comportamento ritualizzato — uno dei modi in cui designer ed esperti di marketing possono creare un'esperienza memorabile attorno ad un prodotto che porta ad un effetto commerciale di passaparola. Tra gli altri esempi di Cesvet ci sono pure lo scuotimento di una scatola di tic tac e il taglio di biscotti Oreo.Cesvet, Babinski & Alper 2008, p. 68. A volte la carta igienica è semplicemente intrattenimento. Tra una canzone ed un altra di un concerto, talvolta John Hiatt racconterà la storia di sua moglie che cambia preferenza.Loftin 2004. Il conduttore radio-televisivo Jim Bohannon,Jim Bohannon's Official Site che una volta discusse un'ora l'argomento di questa voce, spiega che tale tema è valido per la talk radio:Talk Radio at the Open Directory Project "È un mezzo interattivo, un certo tipo di scontro, non dev'essere uno scontro violento, ma quanto meno un disaccordo sarebbe certo in testa alla lista. Dev'essere qualcosa di interesse generale."Voice of America 2004. C'è una difficoltà nel mezzo televisivo: sulle due primarie reti americane NBC e CBS, nel 1987, non si permetteva di mostrare la carta igienica pendente in bagno.Lipman 1987. La sitcom degli anni 1970 All in the Family fu il primo spettacolo a contenere una discussione sulla carta igienica, con ArchieCollegamenti esterni in punto: *Archie Bunker information at tvland.com *The Bunkers' chairs at the National Museum of American History che strillava contro MeatheadMichael 'Meathead' Stivic (Character) perché quest'ultimo aveva appeso la carta in posizione under.''Questo è descritto come "una prima visione" da Magill (1993, p. 2236). La sostanza della discussione è menzionata da Landers (1992). In un episodio del 1995 de ''I Simpson, "Casa dolce casettina-uccia-ina-ina",Collegamenti esterni in punto: *"Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily" at The Simpsons.com *IMDB, ad vocem. i bambini sono presi in custodia dagli assistenti sociali del dipartimento americano Child Protective Services,Collegamenti esterni in punto: *MacLaren Hall Child Protection Institution Home Site History of Child Protection in America *U.S. Children's Bureau (CB), includes: :*"Laws & Policies" - compendia of federal and state statutes :*"State Statutes Search" - search engine of child-maltreatment-related state statutes with user-selectable criteria :*"Definitions of Child Abuse and Neglect (2005)" - summary of the states' definitions *Snowfall - One family's account of CPS action *Child Welfare League of America *Child Shield USA http://www.scribd.com/doc/2530362/Illegal-and-Unethical-Adoptions-of-children-in-the-US che consegnano a Marge una nota in cui casa sua è definita una "squallida topaia" in cui la carta igienica è "appesa in una maniera impropria passata dall'alto".Cantor 2003, p. 76. Preliminari Nel loro libro del 2006, Why Not?, Barry NalebuffCollegamenti esterni in punto: *Bio of Nalebuff on Yale University's website *Story of Nalebuff's co-founding Honest Tea on Honest Tea's website *Co-opetition, with Adam Brandenburger and Barry Nalebuff *Why Not? How to Use Everyday Ingenuity to Solve Problems Big and Small, with Ian Ayres and Barry Nalebuff *Forbes: Why Not? e Ian AyresCollegamenti esterni in punto: * Ian Ayres' Homepage * Ian Ayres' Resume * Why Not? How to Use Everday Ingenuity to Solve Problems Big and Small, with Ian Ayres and Barry Nalebuff * [http://islandia.law.yale.edu/vacationpledge/straightforward.asp Information regarding Straightforward: How to Mobilize Heterosexual Support for Gay Rights], by Ian Ayres and Jennifer Gerarda Brown * Fair Employment Mark *Ayres uncovers hidden bias in racial stats in the Harvard Law Record scrivono che il dibattito sulla carta igienica è un dibattito sulla simmetria. (Scrivono pure che sulla faccenda è già stata sprecata troppa carta, e che loro preferiscono over.) Prendendo una situazione approssimativamente simmetrica e rovesciandola, si può talvolta arrivare ad una nuova soluzione di un problema con sorprendenti vantaggi. Altri esempi fisici comprendono la sbucciatura di una banana dall'apice invece che dal pedicello, o l'azione sterzante sul retrotreno di un'auto contrapposta alla modalità convenzionale.Nalebuff & Ayres 2006, pp. 115–118. C'è una simmetria di riflessioneCollegamenti esterni in punto: *Mapping with symmetry - source in Delphi *Reflection Symmetry Examples from Math Is Fun tra i lati sinistro e destro del rotolo, sicché non si può dire con certezza se ruota in senso orario o antiorario; dipende dal punto di vista.Harris 2010. Le simmetrie su/giù e avanti/indietro sono spezzate dalla gravità e dalle posizioni del muro e dell'utente, così che si possono distinguere due orientamenti: * Over (sopra): il capo del rotolo pende lontano dal muro ed eroga sopra al rotolo quando tirato. * Under (sotto): il capo pende vicino al muro ed eroga da sotto il fondo del rotolo. Questa nomenclatura può anche essere letta ambiguamente. Nel 1991, un cliente scrisse a Herb Kelleher,Collegamenti esterni in punto: * PBS - Chasing the Sun - Herb Kelleher * Business Week - Herb Kelleher on the Record * Forbes - Southwest Airlines: Profit for peanuts * Nuts! Southwest Airlines' Crazy Recipe for Business and Personal Success * Herb Kelleher leadership presidente della Southwest Airlines, un insolito reclamo: "Caro Herb… La settimana scorsa nel mio viaggio a SFO qualcuno ha messo erroneamente la carta igienica. Qualsiasi maledetto sciocco sa che le carte escono dal fondo del rotolo e non sopra la cima. Non riuscivo ad immaginare come correggere l'errore…"Grant 1991a. Kelleher rispose, citando alla lettera il suo comitato di direzione generale, il consigliere legale, ed il responsabile del servizio clienti: "Caro Jim: Cosa diavolo stavi facendo a testa in giù nel nostro bagno?"Grant 1991a. Una citazione leggermente diversa è riportata in Dayton Daily News (1996). Kevin e Jackie Freiberg citano l'episodio nel loro libro Nuts! come un esempio dell'approccio non convenzionale di Southwest nel servizio clienti.Freiberg & Freiberg 1998, p. 270. Ci sono altri oggetti quotidiani che distribuiscono un foglio di materiale dal un rotolo: telefax, registratori di cassa, erogatori di fogli di plastica per la conservazione di cibi, fogli di alluminio, carta da forno. Un giornalista che crede nell'importanza dell'orientamento della carta igienica scrive, "tutto deve uscire nella corretta direzione o non funziona, ti tagli, o tutt'e due le cose."The Daily Examiner 2009. Argomenti Official site 2009]] Le prime ragioni date dalla gente per spiegare la propria preferenza per una certa disposizione sono facilità nell'afferrarla ed abitudine.Progressive Grocer 2010. Ecco un elenco dei vantaggi citati per ciascun orientamento: * Over riduce il rischio di raschiare accidentalmente il muro o il mobiletto con le nocche, potenzialmente veicolando sporcizia e germi. Ode 2010: "La Kimberly-Clark cita tre vantaggi per lo srotolamento over: controllo della perforazione, vantaggio nell'esame visivo ed evitamento del muro."; Garton 2005; Jarski & Jarski 2007. * Over rende più facile trovare a colpo d'occhio ed afferrare il capo del rotolo.Ode 2010; Elliott 2006 * Over concede ad alberghi, navi da crociera, e a padroni di casa con bagni per gli ospiti l'opzione di piegare verso l'alto l'ultimo foglio per mostrareBibliografia in tema di Hotel toilet paper folding: * Wright, Linda, Toilet Paper Origami: Delight Your Guests with Fancy Folds and Simple Surface Embellishments, or Easy Origami for Hotels, Bed and Breakfasts, Cruise Ships, Creative Housekeepers, and Crafters, U.S.: Lindaloo Enterprises, September 2008, ISBN 978-0-9800923-1-8 (pbk., ill., 96 p.): "Illustrated with more than 300 photographs, step-by-step instructions teach 29 easy yet eye-catching folds and embellishments for styling the end of a toilet paper roll." * Wright, Linda, Toilet Paper Crafts for Holidays and Special Occasions: 60 Papercraft, Sewing, Origami and Kanzashi Projects, U.S.: Lindaloo Enterprises, May 2010, ISBN 978-0-9800923-2-5 (pbk., ill., 144 p.) * Gill, Stephen, Anonymous Origami, Archive of Modern Conflict (London, UK) & Nobody Press (Stephen Gill), September 2007, ISBN 978-0-9549405-8-4 (pbk., ill., 104 p.): "Features photographs of folded toilet paper sourced between 2004 and 2007 from hotels and B&B's from around the world." che la stanza è stata pulita.Lind 1992; "La nave da crociera Grand Princess sostituisce la sua carta igienica con il primo tratto da strappare sopra la parte anteriore, così può essere ripiegato come si fa negli hotel a cinque stelle. (Sì, qualcuno ha fatto davvero questa domanda.)" (Carpenter 1999); Rosencrans 1998; Garton 2005. * Over è generalmente il modo preferibile per osservare la marca del produttore, cosicché le carte munite di un qualche disegno si presentano meglio con tale disposizione.Grant 1991b; Garton 2005; Mitchell & Sugar 2005a; Jarski & Jarski 2007. ---- * Under dà un aspetto più ordinato, in cui il capo del rotolo può essere più nascosto alla vista.Jarski & Jarski 2007Brandweek 2009 * Under riduce il rischio che un bambino piccolo o il cane/gatto di famiglia svolga completamente il rotolo mentre ci giocherella.Darbo 2007; Garton 2005; O'Connor 2005, p. 63. * Under in un camper può ridurre lo srotolamento dovuto a fenomeni inerziali durante la circolazione.Nerbas 2009. I sostenitori hanno preteso che ciascun metodo renda più facile strappare un tratto pre-tagliato di carta, a seconda della direzione della trazione esercitata e dall'uso dell'altra mano per stabilizzare il rotolo.Ode 2010; Weingarten 2008; Keeran 1993. (Uno statunitense che si era recato in Cina nel 1991 notò uno stato di cose diverso: carta non pre-tagliata utilizzata con un rotolo munito di estremità metallica superiore tagliente, il che costringeva all'adozione della direzione over).''Downey & Harrison 1993. Non è chiaro se un orientamento sia più economico dell'altro. Il ''Centralian AdvocateCentralian Advocate on-site press printing our Advocate attribuisce a Planet GreenCollegamenti esterni in punto: * Official Site * Treehugger.com -- Planet Green Partner Site * Walk the Talk Show with Waylon Lewis interview with Eileen O'Neill, president of Planet Green l'asserzione che la posizione over comporti un minor consumo.McNatt 2010. Note Bibliografia principale * Burns, Edgar Alan (January 2003), "Bathroom Politics: Introducing Students to Sociological Thinking from the Bottom Up", [http://www.asanet.org/page.ww?section=Teaching+Sociology+%28Journal%29&name=Homepage Teaching Sociology] 31 (1): 110–118, JSTOR 3211429 * Cantor, Paul A. (2003), Gilligan Unbound: Pop Culture in the Age of Globalization, Rowman & Littlefield, ISBN 0-7425-0779-3 * Cesvet, Bertrand; Babinski, Tony; Alper, Eric (2008), Conversational Capital: How to Create Stuff People Love to Talk About, Pearson Education, ISBN 0-13-714550-0 * Collett, Jessica (Spring 2008), "Class 4: Social Construction of Reality", Notre Dame OpenCourseWare, retrieved 12 July 2010 * "Cottonelle on a Roll With Consumers", Progressive Grocer, 31 January 2010 * Darbo, Paul (April 2007), "This Way In: The Sound and the Fury: ELSEWHERE IN THE BIN (letters to the editor)", Esquire 147: p. 22 * Downey, Maureen; Harrison, Bette (27 June 1993), "Peach buzz talk of our town", Atlanta Journal and Constitution: p. D/2 * Elliott, Carson (11 June 2006), "The proper thing: Position plates so that meat is closest to diner, unless dishes display pictures", Augusta Chronicle: p. G02 * Freiberg, Kevin; Freiberg, Jackie (1998), Nuts!: Southwest Airlines' crazy recipe for business and personal success (1st paperback ed.), Broadway Books, ISBN 0-7679-0184-3 * Gernsbacher, Morton Ann (March 2007), "Presidential Column: Neural Diversity", Observer (Association for Psychological Science) 20 (3): 5, 15, retrieved 27 July 2010 * Garton, Nicole (8 January 2005), "Over or under? The great toilet paper debate continues", Tulsa World: p. D10 * Grant, Michael (16 July 1991), "Paper chase unravels at 30,000 feet", The San Diego Union-Tribune: p. C-1 * Grant, Michael (1 September 1991), "Toilet paper theorist is on a roll, but issue is still under scrutiny", The San Diego Union-Tribune: p. D-1 * Harris, David (1 January 2010), "Letters to the Editor: One way or another, just let it roll", The Australian: p. 19 * Jarski, Rosemarie; Jarski, Milena (2007), How to Do Everything!, Globe Pequot, p. 143, ISBN 978-1-84537-415-0 * Keeran, James (30 December 1993), "Professor Jaggi // Rocket Scientist", The Pantagraph: p. C1 * Landers, Ann (24 April 1992), "Which way do you hang the roll? A poll", The Dallas Morning News: p. 2c * Lipman, Joanne (17 August 1987), "Censored Scenes: Why You Rarely See Some Things in Television Ads", The Wall Street Journal * Loftin, Josh (22 June 2004), "Hiatt warms up crowd slowly", Deseret Morning News: p. C04 * Magill, Frank Northen, ed. (1993),'' "All in the Family Introduces a New Style of Television Comedy", Great Events from History II: Arts and Culture Series,'' 5, Pasadena, California: Salem Press, pp. 2234–2238, ISBN 0893568120 * McNatt, Cindy (25 April 2010), "Small ways to go GREEN", The Orange County Register, "Planet Green dice che se appendi il rotolo della carta igienica in modo che la carata esca da sopra, non da sotto, risparmierai carta igienica." * Mitchell, Kathy; Sugar, Marcy (13 September 2005b), "Annie's Mailbox: Ask phone company to block prank calls", Montreal Gazette: p. E8 * Nalebuff, Barry; Ayres, Ian (2006), Why Not?: How to Use Everyday Ingenuity to Solve Problems Big And Small, Harvard Business Press * Nerbas, Reena (4 October 2009), "Pesky glue: Peanut butter to the rescue", Winnipeg Free Press: p. D2 * O'Connor, David (2 May 2005), Henderson's House Rules: The Official Guide to Replacing the Toilet Paper and Other Domestic Topics of Great Dispute, East Quincy Publishing, ISBN 0976407809 * Ode, Kim (16 March 2010), "psst...", Star-Tribune: p. 1E * Paul, John (2006), "Flushing" Out Sociology: Using the Urinal Game and other Bathroom Customs to Teach the Sociological Perspective", Electronic Journal of Sociology, retrieved 11 July 2010 * Peterson, Christopher (2006), A Primer in Positive Psychology, Oxford: Oxford University Press * Rosencrans, Joyce (7 November 1998), "To fold or not to fold/ guest-bathroom tissue", The Cincinnati Post: p. 1C * "StartUP: The Last Word: No detail missed by Southwest exec", Dayton Daily News: p. 1A, 19 June 1996 * "TTA/Talk Radio", Voice of America Press Releases and Documents, 2 March 2004 * Weingarten, Gene (4 November 2008), "Chatological Humor", Washington Post.com * "Wines from the Fourth Estate", The Daily Examiner: p. 26, 23 May 2009 Ulteriore bibliografia * * * Carpenter, Richard P. (28 March 1999), "It's swimming vs. snoozing", The Boston Globe: p. M4 * *:References a poll by Ric Hanson featured in USA Today. * * * * * * *:Mentions Bob Palmer of Denver's KCNC-TV doing a show on this topic. * *:Presents a statistical test to determine gender differences in toilet paper orientation. * Collegamenti esterni * Chris Rugen of CurrentConfig.com offers diagrammed arguments for over and an * Overhanging Public Service Hanger Brochure Categoria:Toilette Categoria:Bagno Categoria:Psicologia sociale